Creepy pasta Boyfriend Scenarios
by QueenIzzah
Summary: Everybody knows what boyfriend scenarios are. Doing any and all the creepypastas I know. (Female reader insert) If you have any requests drop them in the comment box.


**Hey lovelies! ^.^ This is my first time making Scenarios for the Creeps so if you find any mistakes or OOCness feel free to comment me and tell me my fault. This is due to a dare. I had never planned to do this actually. But now that I am at it I would give it my best anyway.**  
 **Author's note [IMPORTANT] : Chapters like 'you go out to kill' or 'when you go insane' will not be included because first off, I believe that Creepypasta is just another fandom. People who like it are** _ **not**_ **insane. It is hard to imagine what the killers will be like and it is harder to get their personalities in order but there is no reason for the reader to go insane on every small thing anyway so peace out. That will not happen.**

 **He will** _ **not**_ __ **bake you a cake, period. If it is lovey dovey stuff you are looking for, I am not your person. I advise you to find other Scenarios. They are killers and for all the over-excited fan girls out there, sorry but they are not 'good at heart', 'misled' or just plain 'in need of love'. We all love the fandom, true but by behaving this way all we do is exploit the original form of it. P.S. EJ won't get his eyesight back due to the strength of Y/N's love. No, just no.**  
 **Since all the routes of the killers will be going individually, I will not name the chapters like 'first date', 'first kiss' etc. because it is highly possible that not all the characters included reach that point in the same period of time, so I will just number the chapters. That makes no difference surely? Plus, I will not use different colors for the killers. It will be obvious by the sub headings anyway.**  
 **Requests are open. I have only included certain characters but I would love to add more. And if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and I would try to incorporate them in. But please, don't let them be too cheesy. I would have to ignore them that way. And I have not included Toby because his creator clearly stated that he should be shipped with no one except Clockwork, but if enough people demand him, I would just do him and get over with it.**  
 **Alright, so here you go!**

Slenderman

Your eyes widen slightly as another strange parched sound escapes your throat. You have been running for a while now and are in desperate need of water. You had been racing with Y/F/N early in the evening when you strayed inside the forest and got separated. You sigh and come to a stop, resting one hand on your knee and using the other to push your irritating strands of H/C hair out of your eyes. You doubted this was what she planned from the very beginning. She had been incredibly enthusiastic about entering the forest once the news about strange disappearances from in the wild vegetation started making the headlines. It was just you holding her back but she got her way in the end, just like she always did except this time she had really managed to piss you off.  
"Y/F/N!" you call out. You were hopelessly lost here and your limbs were catching fire. Another few minutes of walking would have had you falling to the ground. It had started to get dark. You frown as your eyes scale the sky, yes the moon was ascending and your curfew was drawing steadily closer. Your parents were always particular about rules and won't let you stray away from the house. You had always obeyed them. After all, rules were meant for your own benefit. But right now, your only hope of escape was if Y/F/N came back seeing as how you hadn't bothered with either your mobile phone or your watch. She would sure know her way out of the woods.  
Your fingertips skim the bark of a tall tree as you call for her once again mentally prepared for the silence that had greeted you before every single time but instead a small whimper rings in from the clearing right ahead of you. You take a step back. It sounds like a small child, but who knew. Sweat rolls down your temple. What lies inside the clearing is concealed by a row of trees right on the edge of it. You prepare yourself to turn and run away when the sob rings out again. It is desperate now. You grit your teeth. You can't let anyone suffer.  
With a long stride you part the web of emerald green leaves that hang low as a final division between you and your possible doom before you step into the clearing. A small figure clad in pink, is hunched in the middle of it. The girl has wavy brown hair that fall down her back in a dirty crisscrossing manner, as if she hasn't washed for ages now, making a slight hint of pink to peak out. You gulp as you advance towards her, voice a mere whisper. "Are you alright?"  
She stiffens and so do you. Then she cocks her head, as if she is held up by some threads, like a puppet and turns her face towards you in a strangely eerie manner. How old would she be? Looks no more than eight but the moment you catch sight of her face your breath catches and you take a faltering step back. One side of her face, the half that is visible to you, is splattered with what looks like blood. It has dried on her ghostly pale skin and made the soft baby pink of her cheeks to give way to cracks. Some strands of brown hair have landed on her nose which are blown back by her heavy breathing, but what scares you the most are her eyes. Her dull green eyes hold no childish playfulness or innocence. They are dead cold, and if possible hateful.  
Just as you are about to turn and bolt for it, you catch a glimpse of brown fur in the trees. The next happens in a blur. There is a rustle and the emerald foliage parts, soft padded footsteps drum on your ears, you lunge and grab the girl around the waist and fall back against the tree, and wincing as your back scrapes against the rough bark you eyes squinted. But the girl is cocooned in your chest, her nails digging into your forearms as you try to shield her from the big brown wolf that now stands above you. It growls and you grimace.  
But to your surprise the girl fights her way out of your protective arms and stands up. You notice you have scrape marks all over your soft S/C skin. You watch the little creature's back as she bares her yellowed teeth in an ugly sneer. You watch amazed, as the wolf howls and makes a run returning to the cover of the bushes.  
The girl shuffles around and turns to face towards you as you mentally brace yourself. But she is smiling now. It is not as adorable as a regular child's but it makes your heart melt. Her eyes are still cold but not that hatred filled. For the first time you allow yourself to wonder just what might have happened to her. She offers you her hand and you take it, pulling yourself to your feet and towering a good few (foots/inches) above her. She grins at you but you only frown. "I could have handled that but thanks nevertheless." Her thin and strangely sorrow filled voice throws you over the edge. You turn around and run away.

*TIME SKIP*

"No daddy! She is the same one who saved me!" The voice that tears through your sleep addled brain is pleading but you could have recognized it anywhere. It is the girl from earlier. There is silence around you as you lay still, your arching back minutely aware of the rough bark rubbing against your delicate skin from over your shirt. You had no idea when you fell asleep but even now, it was best to act like that was just what you were, asleep.  
Static enters your ears and you almost gasp. "Are you sure, child?" A voice questions but it seems to ring in your head rather than reverberating from your surroundings.  
"Dead sure." Yes, it is the same girl.  
"Very well." Receding footsteps cackle on the dried leaves littering the forest floor. You wait anxiously for a few minutes before you crack an eyelid open and almost as soon as you do, static fills your mind yet again. You claw at your ears in frustration but through the maddening noise tears the same deep voice you just heard.  
 _'We will meet again Y/N.'_

Jeff the Killer

A weight lands next to you on your bed, making the mattress dip. You groan as you shift away, half asleep. It was incredible how light a sleeper you were. But something rough and charred teases your cheekbone and something cold and sharp is pressed against your neck. "Go to sleep." A husky voice whispers next to your ear as the knife begins to trail up to your cheek.  
That is it.  
"Enough Y/S/N (your sibling's name) I am not gonna have to put up with your cosplaying crap again!" you scream at your supposed brother/sister as you place your callused hands against his chest and push him or her away from over you. He lands with an audible thud as he falls off your bed, and you are scared your parents might hear you.  
"Ssh!" You put a finger to your lips and gesture for your sibling to be quiet but as the person stands up, you notice he is too tall to be someone as young as Y/S/N. Your eyes widen as his raven locks part slightly in the middle to reveal his white face, which looks bleached. He has a smile cut into his face stretching over his scarred cheeks and meeting his ears, and as his dark deranged glare settles on you with an increasing force, as if claiming you, you shiver. He has no eyelids.  
A whimper escapes you as he jumps onto your mattress and you crawl away till your back hits the bed post, whereupon you stop to stare at him. He is sitting up and grinning now, too close. His smile despite being cut-in has a strange maniacal twist and what he holds up in his right hand is a sharp butcher knife, the blade of which glints as it catches moonlight and reflects it back, a deathly beauty.  
While you are preoccupied thus, he draws closer till his breath teases your skin. He is a good (foot/inches) taller than you and looms over you. His white hoodie is stained with blood, dried blood. And he smells strangely metallic and puke-arising at the same time. You guess that is the smell of blood which clamps his raven locks in sticky clumps so they appear to be a headdress of jagged black teeth closing around his face. You shiver and open your mouth to scream but he clamps his hand on your mouth, shutting it for good.  
"Now who is the one making noise?" he coos, as if he is talking to a naïve child. You seethe at that. You had always had a high temper anyway, and it got aroused like never else when someone treated you like a kid, which just for the sake of record, you were not! You bite into his hand and he draws away with a sneer. Some of his blood drips into your mouth which you spit out.  
"And who the hell are you?!"  
He looks up at you and you refuse to let any signs of weakness escape you as your insides shudder in pure fright. He is not amused anymore. He is angry. You square your shoulders as your knees seem to turn to jelly. When did you stand up? You had no idea. All you knew were, no matter how hard you hit you couldn't win over this one. He was insane… and mad.  
You lower lip threatens to wobble as the shadows of your cupboard crash on him, concealing his seething canines momentarily before the smile he had dropped is regained. His eyes widen in an expression of intense joy… and madness. You feel the need to pee. But his eyes lock you in place as they scourge you for any signs of weakness, which you had carefully hidden. But he isn't disappointed by that. If anything, his joy is now pouring of the slits in his mouth and his eyes. Insane joy.  
He straightens and turns away, grasping your door knob. He twists it and your eyes widen as realization hits you. Without a thought you fling yourself at him as panic surges inside you. You latch onto his leg. He kicks you hard in your solar plexus but you hang on, barely able to keep the tears in.  
"Not them!" You plead with him as he continues to smile insanely. "Not my family, please. Please I beg you! Not them!" you wrestle away his arm trying to pry yours away from his bony limb. He has a strangely lean yet muscular fit. You have no doubt he was stronger than he looked.  
"Please!" Tears blur your eyes as you contemplate the horrors he would rain upon them. "Please!" H/C colored strands fell into your eyes as your head dips. His grip flexes and he releases you only to grasp your chin roughly a split second later and force you to look into his eyes. You are surprised by how fast he was.  
He isn't smiling anymore, if one could disregard the cut in artwork that is. His eyes are clouded with confusion as he gazes into yours. You shiver yet again.  
"Why?"  
His voice is rough and leaden, not husky now that adrenaline had faded away. He was still very much insane though and you were no fool to disregard it. You frown at his question. "Why do you care what I do to them?"  
Your throat constricts as you struggle for an answer. You were not someone to admit your feelings freely and to your family members, well you most probably hated them. But that was not the truth and he had only made the realization dawn harsher on you by making you fear for their lives. And it was worse than fearing for your own. You set your jaw. You would not let him land a scratch on them and that was decided.  
Even though, it was hard to answer him. You force your eyes to fixate on the wall behind him. "You know why." You mumble. He would know of course. Whatever he was, he ought to have someone he loved.  
You wince as a sharp pain forces your head sideways, making you lose your grip on his leg. Your eyes widen. Had he just slapped you? You stare in shock as he advances towards your window, leaving your door unlocked in his wake. His jaw is tensed and he is muttering curses so intense they would burn people off. But before you can react he is perching on the windowsill. He growls as he gives you a final glance. "No, I don't."  
And then, just like that, he is gone.

Eyeless Jack

You groan in your bed still half asleep. What was the dream you were having just now? Did it involve Y/F/N chasing behind your ex with a dagger? Ah, yes it did. You rub your eyes. That was so like her.  
Your breath hitches and your eyes widen suddenly as you finally become aware of the razor sharp edge of a supposed blade pushing against your stomach. A cold hardened hand rests on your silky skin near your navel and long fingers curl along the side. You are scared to look down as horrible fear crashes over you. Who was this? And how the hell did they get in?  
You look up nevertheless, opening your mouth to let out what your brain can already imagine as a blood curdling scream, but the weight from your bare stomach, from which the layer of clothing has been pushed up, raises and clamps down on your mouth hard, so that your teeth bite the insides of your mouth and you wince.  
From in the cover of darkness, you can make out a navy blue mask. Black thick… goo drips down the cracked 'cheeks' of the mask from the empty sockets where his yes should be, as if the stranger is crying. His body weight presses you further down into the sheets. Before you know, you have been straddled with your arms locked in place above your head. Your insides coil in fear as you push your head against the pillow in a vague attempt to break free. Tears blur your vision.  
"Ssh." The figure coos in a sickeningly raspy voice. You quiet down under him, not daring to move. He shifts his lower regions and you figure out he must be quite tall for his feet are nowhere next to yours. Sweat beads roll down your head as you gaze at him fearfully. His blade, which is still clasped in his hand, scrapes at yours and tears splatter down.  
He snickers from underneath his mask and as curious as you are, you no longer want to see what it hides. You shudder under his weight. "If you would stop with these useless attempts to escape I will let you have one of your kidneys for another day, or maybe two if you are good. I swear…" And at that precise moment you register the line of blood trickling down your stomach, close to the side. Where your left kidney would be… That flings you into panic mode. You start to inch away from him, twisting your palms no matter how it hurt when his nails dug into the sensitive skin, drawing blood. You thrash and kick your legs around, the part you can move that is. You shove your head backwards in defiance and do all that you can but it only brings you more pain as all of a sudden his hand is gone from your mouth and pulling hard on your H/C hair. "I told you now didn't I…" Even though he is just whisper/crying, he leaves the impression that he is screaming that chills you to the core. But you don't let him finish as you use the leverage to beg with him, since no one is at home and your voice won't carry to your neighboring house that is about two plots away down the lane anyway. "Please spare my kidneys! I will do anything I promise!"  
He lets go of your hands and raises his armed one in an attempt to stab you and just get it over with. You scream, regardless of whether anyone would hear you or not. You don't care, you just want your mom or dad to throw open your damned door and enter… but that won't happen cause they are long dead. Tears spill down your curled lashes as you scream with all that you have and suddenly he freezes. His hand clamps over your mouth again and he pushes your head back. "Anything?" he whispers and his voice is strangely silky now.  
You nod, too scared to actually say anything. His lets go of the lock of hair he was still tugging in, which you had forgotten all about and hits you on the back of your head and the world is swimming before you right before it goes dark.  
(P.S. I know this one is short and hurried. But I really had nothing else. Even though, this one scenario would have the most of romance since in some twisted thoughts of mine, Eyeless is the sanest of the Creeps even though he is a cannibal and all.)

Laughing Jack

Lights cascade around you from a thousand flashy stands and music blares in your ears, mixing evenly with the sound of your childish laughter as you swirl around with your arms thrown out. The wind rustles you H/C hair and you feel short of breath but you don't stop. You are having too much fun.  
"Looks like Y/N is enjoying this." Y/F/N1 whispers to Y/F/N2 when they think you are not noticing.  
"Yeah she always does. One of the highs of being all that childish you know." Y/F/N2 calls back and Y/F/N1 giggles.  
"Hey there, Y/N. That is enough for today let us got onto the rides now." Y/F/N3 grabs your arms and pulls you at rest. You laugh in her face and she smiles but she has no idea how many tears you are hiding. They are all around you. They tend to surround you due to your bubbly nature, way of brightening everyone's day, and of course, all that money your step father has to offer. They are always here but they can never see the pain you hide. No one is there for you. Not your mother, who changed once your father died, not your siblings who are way too happy with that step looser to spare you a glance, not your friends who are here now and will be gone soon, not your step siblings who are just bitches to you. No, no one.  
You smile as you march ahead of your small group. "Yes! On to the rides we go!" you giggle as you sing along. You hear laughs behind you as they follow. You can't let them see, no. You are here to brighten the days of others like you; you won't let them see how weak you are. But then something catches your attention from the corner of your sight.  
The monochrome tent is misplaced among the other bright ones of the flashy carnival. It is old and worn out, patched up with grey black rags in places and mud caking the stripes that have faded to a dull shade of the sky just after it had rained. You frown as you stare at it. You are aware of your group of friends moving ahead, but you don't care for now.  
Your frown deepens as a black clawed hand grabs the tent flap and parts it, to reveal the body it is attached to. Your eyes widen and you take a step back. The thing is just horrendous and as soon as he catches sight of you, he grins, revealing his razor sharp canines.  
It is monochrome clown, black and white from head to toe. His white washed face is blessed with dark eye circles, onyx vision balls themselves and a Cheshire smile that sends fear cascading down your mental cords. Feathers are stuck on his striped suit and his nose is a spiral of yet more stripes. He raises his kind of oblong arm as his grin widens and he traces his claw around his neck, motioning to slit yours.  
You stumble backwards and fall down in the grass as you cover your mouth with a hand and scream into your cupping palm. The deranged looking clown just smirks. The simple motion scares you even further. It is like, he is radiating fright. You shiver and your friends start gathering around you. It is suffocating you… you can't breathe… you are so scared… you just wanna fall asleep…  
"What is it Y/N?!" Y/F/N1 cries in your face as she twirls you around to face her. You scream and hug her around her waist too scare to let go. She claws at your arms but you only tighten your hold, shivering. Somehow, the clown flicked on your panic switchers and now you are scared beyond reason.  
"Just take me away!" A rational part of you screams at you to grab a hold but it is overtaken for now, by the hysteria pulsating in your throbbing nerve endings. That smile was beyond scary, it was _insane._ The clown's mere sight had thrown you off your edges, and you had never been known for your bravery in front of clowns anyway. You found them scary, hell yes they were scary.  
Y/F/N1 grabs your arms and thrusts you away from herself. You barely reign your instincts to pull at your hair in. "What is it?!" she screams in your face.  
"There! The monochrome clown!" You point a shaking finger at where the supposed 'failed in his sanity test' clown was supposed to be, with his misplaced tent and claws and stripes and smirk and the neck slitting motion.  
Your friends frown behind you and by their expression you know they don't believe you. You turn around in a flash. You were scared of him, but there was no way your friends couldn't believe you. To your major surprise, you find all traces of the tent gone. In its place is a cotton candy wagon.  
"Guys believe me he was there!" you yell desperately. People are stopping to look at you now.  
"And he disappeared. Pfft! Like that?" Y/F/N4 scowls at you while rolling his eyes. You turn desperately to the others, hoping they would believe you.  
"Y/N grow out of it. We are dead sick of your pranks. E-N-O-U-G-H!"  
"But guys…"  
"But what? Do you know how you scared us? That is it for today now. Everybody is staring you made a fool of us. Yet again."  
"I did…"  
Someone grabs your arms roughly and hauls you to your feet. You look up into the eyes of (just enter the name of an angry headed, buff friend of yours). They are spitting anger at you. His towering height makes you feel small and you subdue the urge to shiver. "That is enough Y/N. You have had your fill. We will just go home now. Any objections?"  
You shake your head. There is no overriding the will of (buff friend's name) anyway. He lets go of your arms but gives you a small shove in the forwards direction. You just gaze at the ground and walk along, heartbroken at how the ones who claimed to be your 'friends' could not believe you. Where had the tent disappeared? You had no idea. But they should have trusted you. Wasn't you word enough, that you were their friend, a part of their group?  
Soon you are in the dark country streets, preparing your limbs for a long walk back. The moon is tantalizing the sky with its waning crescent's shape and shadows lick at the corners of the street which is covered by an over growth. You stay silent and listen to your companions talk.  
"She is such a bitch. I don't even know why we take her along!"  
"Cause she finances us."  
"Shut up guys you are being too hard on her…"  
"Didn't you see how they were looking at us? Like we were freaks…"  
"Don't you know Y/N can probably hear us?"  
With that they quiet down but the blows have already been delivered. You bite back your wobbling lower lips then run in the opposite direction, entering an even more deserted street that was a long-cut to your house. You had always been afraid of dark narrow lanes but you would do anything to get away from them for now. You sob on your way along.  
Strangely, someone is singing that creepy song from your childhood, _pop goes the weasel…_ inside your head?  
A flash of white, and you come to a standstill. You raise your head and look into the eyes of the monochrome clown. He is still grinning and you can see you were inches from bumping into his lean body. Your knees shake and you take a step back but you don't have hysteria gripping you anymore. You go down ten more steps and he does nothing but just stand still and glare at you, smirking all the while, possibly at your cowardice. You don't blame him.  
Then suddenly he disappears and your back hits something soft. Your eyes widen and you turn robotically, only to come face to face with the clown. This time, you scream once as you take another staggering step back. He just pirouettes towards you and grabs your right wrist. You wince as sharp pain digs into your sensitive skin. He just throws his head back and laughs, a sound that sends shivers down your spine. It is high pitched and squeaky, and not to mention, definitely insane. It is no sound humans were capable of. Another notch high and you couldn't have heard it.  
Your knees feel weak and you draw your legs in, shaking as you look into his eyes.  
 _'Down the mulberry bush,_  
 _The monkey chased the weasel,_  
 _The monkey thought it was all in fun,_  
 _Pop goes the weasel…'_  
You gasp as you realize it is _his_ voice inside of your head.  
He just giggles at the chortling sound you make and digs his claws harder into your wrists till you scream, then suddenly his ominous orbs darken and he is glaring down at you from his towering height… in anger.  
"Why do you hang with them Y/N when they won't even believe you?" He takes a step towards you but instead of you taking a step back, earth stops supporting your feet and you are lifted up by your hand. Sharp pain runs up the muscle and you are sure by lifting you like that he would dislocate your shoulder.  
Then you gasp as you feel something trickle down your wrist. You gaze fearfully at it, to find the smooth S/C colored skin stained with a line of your crimson blood.  
"Stay away from them!" The clown growls in your face and you find the creepy smile is yet much better. You shiver as you look away.  
Then, he drops you and you land on the ground with a thud. When you look up, the clown is gone, leaving a searing sensation in your wrist. You draw your limb to your chest and cradle it, surprised to find all signs of blood gone. And in its place are two clear alphabets engraved in your skin like tattoos.  
 _L J_

BEN Drowned

You whistle along as you skip your way towards your home, glad that you met no trouble even when you took the side alley. It was not at all creepy and you had no idea why people were so afraid of them. The sun seemed angrier than anything today, spitting fire at everyone. It was so hot you couldn't bear to walk without shade so you decided to take the short cut through the lane back home. It had been easy till now. You found no trouble but you still weren't so sure and keeping an eye out just in case.  
But of course, since you were you things were bound to go wrong.  
Your joyous stride is cut off as a low wolf whistle resonates off the shack you just crossed. Your eyes widen but before you can register the need to run, the back of a callused hand makes contact with your shoulder blades, propelling you forwards. You stumble and fall on your knees, the bag filled with gaming equipment running free from your hand and landing against the poll. You wince as you look up at the gigantic man.

The sun blinds you momentarily. You raise a hand to cover your eyes. There is sudden buzz and you try to open your eyes. You feel a weight against your chest. You gasp. The world spins and owing to your clumsiness, you recognize the feeling of falling down. You feel your back collapse against the hard floor and your head is muddled. Soon you black out.

*TIME SKIP*

You sit up and instant inertia hits your veins as you feel the soft mattress sink low beneath you. You run a hand over the smooth bed sheet and feel a smile grace your lips. The bed sheet was heavenly smooth for crying out loud!

It wasn't yours.

You rise in a frenzy, entangle yourself into the sheets and trip and fall on the floor, hitting your head against the bed post.

"Ow, ow, ow!" you sit up cringing and rubbing the spot at the back of your head. You open your eyes cautiously, wary of what you might see. And you are right. The person in front of you, was someone you could have never imagined existed…

Of course being an 'avid' gamer you were well aware of the legend of the glitch elf. His black eyes bore into yours as blood trickled down his pale cheeks. His cracked lips curled into a nasty smile. "Maybe you could try being a bit less clumsy princess." His voice was as haunting as his aura which dawned on your little frame rather harshly. You shuddered.

His long arms were placed firmly on your sides, his face inches from yours. You could almost smell decaying husk on his ragged green tunic, like from in the hick barns in Majora Mask. You shivered as you feel his smirking mouth come closer. His little pink tongue darts out to lick his chapped lips. You lean backwards. But your hand slips and you feel the ground collapse from under you. Your head hits something hard, the third time in the day.

"Goddammit!" you didn't like cussing but you just couldn't help it. Just how clumsy were you?! You feel your eyes tear up as you try to sit up, and not to mention those attempts were futile from heads on.

The infamous elf looked down at you, his head tilted at an odd angle. His body was stationed above yours but his hands were way far away from your body. He wasn't pinning you down but he still managed to make movement impossible. You just sigh and fall back.

And then your memories come rushing back to you. Your eyes widened and your throat dries.

"You saved me…" You manage to croak out.

He sits back, his smirk gone. His eyes scan yours hungrily. "I don't let others steal whats mine." You feel his hand collide with your cheek and the world darkens.

Masky

You were walking through the woods again. You sniffed as you wipe your nose. It was getting colder out here but what did you have left to return to? An empty house welcoming you to the same haunting memories of the car crash that only you survived. No with exams fast approaching, it was best to avoid falling for 'the sobs' again. You were just gonna avoid going home for as long as was possible.

Dried leaves crunch beneath your boots. The tree leaves formed a dark canopy over your tall hoodie clad frame. You rub your hands together as you pull the hood over your head. You blow air out of your mouth. Dude, was this place chilly?

You squint as you try to look ahead of you. It seemed like you were lost, hopelessly so. It had never happened before. But today as you hummed along to 'Scaretale' playing on 30 in your headphones you totally lost your way. Now you had nowhere to go to. Your phones battery had gone dead, which had alerted you to the fact that you had lost your way, so you had no way of using Navigator, you couldn't call anyone and not to mention, you could barely see ahead of you.

You sigh and squat down. Somehow, you weren't panicking. Nothing made you panic anymore. After the car crash…

You shake your head and stand back up, looking for someplace to go to. A yawn forces its way out of your mouth, talk about tiredness. You lean your head back and space out for a moment, wondering what everyone in your group was up to. They will never be studying at least. You knew that. You smile a bit as you think of them. They were the light in your dark, dark world now.

"Hoodie?"

You spin on your heels, eyes wide. And suddenly you are face-to-face with a tall lad in an orange hoodie. He is wearing a white mask with a feminine twinge to it. But still his aura is violent enough to make you almost see a scowl beneath it. His presence just adds up to the eerie silence. He doesn't seem to disrupt the calm of the night, instead merges beautifully along with it.

Somehow, his presence charms you.

You lean your head away. "Sorry but I think you have the wrong person here."

He doesn't respond for a full five minutes. "Yes I so do."

You don't have the chance to react as you feel a force push you and a bony limb pin you to someone's sturdy chest. You feel a cold barrel against your forehead. Your blood seems to freeze. Yes, you were panicking now.

"W-who are you?"

"You shouldn't have come here."

"You don't own the forest."

"Ssh. My prey doesn't get to talk." He traces the supposed gun down the side of your forehead and then down your neck. You shiver and his hold tightens around your waist.

"Prey?"

"Uh-huh naïve prey."

You frown. Just what the hell did destiny have against you?!

"I am sorry." You gulp down your fear… along with you self respect. "If I have somehow offended you. I didn't mean to. I was just walking."

"Trespassing." His hisses behind you. You shiver.

"Please let me go."

He kicks you in the knee caps, making you trudge forward unwillingly. Your breath hitches as sharp pain sears up your side all of a sudden. Your eyes widen.

"Ouch!" You scream as you fall to the ground, breaking the psychopath's grip. Your side was getting cramped up again. You writhe in pain as you bite down on your tongue till blood fills your mouth. You always had severe cramps at the most weirdest moments and you had no idea what caused them.

The male leans against you and grabs your arm roughly, trying to pull you up. You fight against his grip and bite his hand. He hisses again and staggers away from you. "Can't you see I am getting cramps damnit?! I am not running away you jerk!"

Tears start trickling down. Your cramps were horrible just horrible. You arch your body away from your paining side and scream out desperately. Your cheeks feel hollow. The whole of your left leg has gone useless. You lean over and spit blood out before screaming in pain again.

You feel a hand clamp down on your mouth. "You wanna get killed?"

You recognize the feel of the masked man behind you. He slowly releases his hold on your mouth. "You were doing just that anyway."

Instead of responding, he squats down and steadily places a gloved hand over your jean clad leg. Slowly he moves it up your thigh. Your eyes bulge as you feel the warmth of his hand sidle down to your skin, easing some of the pain. Was he trying to get rid of the cramp for you? You didn't care. You lean away and relish the feeling of the fading pain.

Slowly, moving his flat palm up and down your leg he finally gets rid of your cramp for you but before you can say thanks it recurs. You scream and your arm falls around his sturdy shoulder. You bury your face in his mane of chestnut brown hair and cry even violently. "It is coming back Mr. Mask!" He freezes for a moment, probably stunned by your nickname for him then goes back to rubbing your leg.

He stands back up after he releases the cramp for the second time, breaking away from the deadlock of your arms. You steady your weight by placing both of your hands on the ground and look up at him. "Thank you Mr. Mask. So where were we?"

He looks at you for a second and then turns around. The same sound of crunching dried leaves echoes in your head. It is annoying all of a sudden. You look down at your leg, twisted at a weird angle and then at the back of the stranger. "And in case you wanna leave, go straight and then take right after you find the intersection right next to the stream. Now move your ass before someone else comes along." With that he disappears behind the fringe of bushes.

Hoodie

"No!" You scream in protest as the rag tag group of local bullies drags you into the forest. Somewhere far ahead, an owl hoots. A shiver runs down your back.

"Look who is scared now!" someone coos behind you. You seriously wanna smack the person's face except you can't see in the dark and your hands and feet are bound.

You were just being your heroic self and ventured to save a child being pushed and pulled around by these 'sons of bitchy wannabes'. But they were too much for you to take on and that is how you ended up being bound and hauled to the forest on your (enter age)'th birthday night. You suspected what these goons had in mind and you were, in all honesty, scared.

You try to kick the person in front of you but they keep well out of the range of your foot. You groan in frustration but the guys just laugh in that horrible cheap-pick up kind of a way that bullies are characterized to. You can hear the unnerving sound of your heart thudding in your chest and it is getting to you now.

Your body is thrown into the air as the gang nears a clearing. You wince as you land on the forest floor. Leaf blades scrape your bare arms, oh just a small detail, they removed your pullover so that now you were scared _and_ cold.

"No wait don't leave me here!" your voice is lost in the bubble of their laughter. "Come back!" You scream to their departing backs. They weren't actually going to leave you here right?! "Come back!"

"Please!"

"Hello!"

"Wait goddamnit!"

It was futile they had left. Your bones were chilled.

You hear a rustle in the bushes next to you. Your body stiffens and you curl your toes inwards, a sign of obvious fear. Your eyes are wide as you listen to the leaves squish beneath the person's feet. He was approaching fast. Your heart thuds in your chest. Sweat beads your brow, even though you are cold.

The lush emerald overgrowth parts to reveal a tall hooded figure. A black mask covers his face. You wince slightly as you had to crane your neck up to look at him anyway. That was enough to draw his attention. His neck snaps towards you in a sharp bird-like motion. You draw in a breath.

His eyes scan you earnestly. He seems to be contemplating the odds of having you here. Your heart thuds in your chest. You have never before felt fear so intense, so pure before. You can feel your limbs start to shiver as the stranger moves towards you. You start squirming but the restraining ropes hold you in place. He is getting closer now and there isn't shit you can do about it.

He comes to stand next to you. He takes his time to look you over, scanning every part of you till you start to get jittery. Then he raises his hand and you cringe back. What good could a hooded person in secluded woods possibly do to you? You were sure he could hurt you.

Instead, he uses his index finger to trail the skin of your neck. A tremor runs down your back and soon you can not even think properly. He seemed to have worked magic on you. A strange kind of horrific magic.

He leans down and unties you. As soon as you feel the rough touch of the rope fade you shrug yourself out of the loops. You sit back to thank the stranger.

He is gone.

(I know this is incredibly short. Sorry, but hey this is Hoods to the boot boss! Again, I am sorry but I think Hoodie is going to continue to be short :/ Anyways, Liu is long so enjoy that guys J)

Homicidal Liu

Your lungs looked like they would burst anytime now. Tears blurred your vision as you raised a hand to wipe sweat that was beading on your brow, another pant escaped you. You threw your head back to glare at the full moon peaking in from the canopy of the emerald green leaves. Oh why, just why did you enter these forests?  
Your heart thumps around in your chest as you hear panicked footsteps running behind you. He has cleanly jumped over the log that made you trip. It is just foolish. He is too fast for you. There is no way you can outrun him, but that is just what you have been trying to do for so long now. It is a miracle you managed to keep up for the past half-an-hour. You were never the athletic type, just a couch nerd.  
Oh how you wished you had watched those scary movies with your friends when they hogged you about it. At least, you would have some means of escape then.  
His footsteps were drumming on your ears as more and more dried leaves crunched beneath your feet. You were nearing your edges now. Your lungs were begging for relief. You could not even see straight.  
Your fingers clawed at the green vegetation in front of you as you headed forward in one last futile attempt to survive. But your heels rein in when you spot a guy squatting next to the glistening river. His tousled mane of dirt caked brown hair flows with the wind. His back is wide and his shirt torn in places, making his scarred white skin peak out.  
He clutched a knife in his left hand.  
You rushed to him. He was your last chance of survival.  
He lifts his head as you come to rest next to his knee. "Please." You pant "There is a deranged killer behind me…" you stop as you register the stitches all over the man's countenance, like his face had been slit and stitched over in a million places. Your head reels. Who the hell was he?!  
He smiles. It is crooked and seems almost impossible owing to those stitch marks. "And you are asking help from another one of his kind." A force collides with your shoulder and you fall backwards. He is sneering now, his silky voice harsh and raspy, his lovely green eyes filled with hatred. "How pathetic!" He spits.  
Your eyes widen and you start crawling away from him.  
Suddenly the bushes part and in steps the terror you had been running away from for so long. His long hair is singed to the tips and his white hoodie is covered with blood splatters. His appearance itself chills you to the bone. And the fact that he is growling, with that cut in smile still on his face makes you cower under your arms with fear.  
But before you can react, the green eyed guy does. "Jeffrey Woods." He spits. "So nice to see you here."  
Said man swings his head towards the former allowing you space to breathe. "That is not my name." He takes a threatening step towards the two of you. The green eyed jerk refuses to move. "Stay away from my prey Liu."  
Prey…  
"Be a good brother now won't you?"  
Wait… brother?!  
The arms of Liu start quivering with a blind rage you had never seen before. His jaw is tight. Jeffrey just snickers as he observes his still-hard-to-believe-but-not-quite-so-since-they-are-both-mad-anyway brother. Liu glares hard at the ground. "Look who's getting all worked up now? Remembering the night, aren't you Liu?" Jeff giggles like a girl. "The night that I killed your whole family?"  
"You had no goddamned right!" Liu's frenzied voice rings out around you. You clamp your hand over your ears as your scream resounds his battle cry. In a moment he is at his brother, his blades drawn and glinting in the tantalizing light of the moon, the ruler of the night sky. You try to stomach the fact that this dude Jeffrey killed his own family… but you can't.  
You watch the brothers fight around you, their neat feline movements a blur in your head. You are feeling choked. You are about to shout again but you clamp your hand over your mouth as Liu hooks his blade under Jeffrey's shoulder preparing to jump in and slash but Jeff easily blocks it with an eye stab that catches Liu below the eye. You are screaming now and tears are pouring down your face.  
Just then static enters your head and you freeze, so do the two right in front of you. You are screaming louder now but that is signified by the pain in your throat since you can barely hear a thing over the maddening static. You are about to start crawling away when someone grabs your arm and pulls you up, forcing you to run. You are too glad for the support to see who it is. It is not until you are out of the periphery of the bloody sound that you notice it is Liu. He is bloodied and bruised all over now and he is panting. But his hand is secure over you wrist…  
You never imagined in your life…  
He leans in close to your ear and your blood freezes. "Had it been someone else, I would've killed but just because of who it was, I promise to protect you. Forever."  
You gulp and nod your head, then start running away.

*TIME SKIP*

As you lay in your bed, you gaze out of the window at the moon. The whole time that you were walking home, you were aware of an anxious Liu following you. No matter how fast you ran, which turns you took, which routes you followed, he never lost you. He really was his brother's brother.  
You close your eyes and his cut in bloodied face enters your field of mental vision. You feel a coil of sympathy and hurt unfurl in your stomach.  
You had to find out more about this 'deranged killer'.

 **So this is it. Tell me how you liked it guys :)**  
 **Love you 3**


End file.
